La nuit du vampire, OS
by tal'aura
Summary: 18  OS fiction. Et si Edward avec donné à Bella ce qu'elle voulait dans la scène de lit dans Hésitation? À vous d'Y voir.


**Résumé: Et si Edward avait donner à Bella ce qu'elle voulait dans la scène de lit dans le tome 3: Hésitation? À vous de le découvrir. Os pour concour lovelemon in fic.**

**01/07/2010**

**Twilight Fiction: Les perso appartienne à SM, merci**

* * *

**La nuit du vampire**

**_Point de vue d'Edward_**

Bella avait accepté ma demande en mariage, mais je sentais qu'elle s'y était forcé à l'accepter, juste pour pouvoir devenir comme moi. C'était seulement mon pressentiments, mais au fond, je connaissais sa raison à un refus, elle ne croyait pas au mariage, elle avait trop vécu avec ses propres parents, mais moi jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Elle était tout pour moi, je la protégerai éternellement. Au fond de moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, je lui ôterai son âme, même si ce n'était pas de l'avis de Bella. Je savais qu'en ne la transformant pas, je la perdrais un jour, une chose que je ne voudrais pas qui se produise. Et elle voulait être avec moi pour l'éternité, une chose que je voulais moi aussi, mais elle tenait absolument que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas lui ôter son âme moi-même, mais elle y tenait tant. J'avais donc exigé qu'elle m'épouse si elle voulait réellement que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

Bella était à genoux sur mon lit et regardait le cœur en cristal que je venais de lui offrir, elle avait l'air heureuse et contente de mon présent. Je me plaçai à genoux devant elle et je lui souris, elle me rendit mon sourire.

«Il est magnifique! Tout comme toi.»

Je passai un doigt sur la chaine en argent, frôlant la peau de Bella. Je sentais sa chair de poule chaque fois que je la touchais, fallait dire que j'étais froid comme de la glace, comme… un mort.

«Il est aussi froid que moi, aussi dur que mon cœur et aussi muet.»

Elle me sourit.

«Merci, ça n'en fait pas un cadeau, il fait parti de toi.»

Je lui souris et posai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Je plongeai mon regard dans le siens. Je l'entendais respirer, j'entendais son cœur s'affoler et j'apposai mon front contre le sien.

«Ton cœur papillote trop mon amour.»

Je l'entendis encore plus s'affoler, je souris. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement auparavant. Ça devait être à cause du moment, de mon touché et de mes mots doux à ses oreilles. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé mon amour avant aujourd'hui et rare les moments où je lui disais je t'aime. Je glissai lentement ma main jusqu'à son cou pour la joindre à mon autre main dans son dos. Je la serrai contre moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant sa douce odeur. Ça m'était plus facile de la toléré, mais encore parfois difficile à certain moment, comme ceux où je devais me nourrir, mais là j'étais rassasié et ça m'était réellement facile de m'approcher d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus rapidement, la cause de ses battements d'ailes trop rapides était moi. Je la lâchai et m'éloignai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pète une crise de cœur. Je lui faisais trop d'effet, jamais je ne l'avais serré de la sorte contre moi, je ne voulais pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs, je n'étais pas prêt à ça, pas avant sa transformation. Je ressentais son envie de me toucher plus profondément. L'expression de son visage avait changé, ses yeux me semblaient déçus par mon geste, sa lèvre supérieure cachait sa lèvre inférieure et elle baissa la tête, se jouant avec ses doigts. Sa nervosité, je la ressentais. Je baissai mon regard à mon tour.

«Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas.»

«Je sais.»

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, savoir ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais distancé d'elle, que j'avais quitté le lit. Au pied de celui-ci j'observais mon amour.

«Bella… je t'aime!»

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

«Moi aussi… pour l'éternité.»

Elle essayait de me faire comprendre de ne pas oublier notre accord. Je me remis dans le lit, mais cette fois-ci je m'étendis. Je lui tendais ma main, qu'elle prit d'un large sourire aux lèvres et elle s'allongea à côté de moi. Face à face je la serrai contre moi, elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse de pierre. Je lui embrassai le dessus de son crâne et lui câlinai le dos. Son cœur avait reprit son rythme normal, je l'écoutai attentivement, une chose qui me relaxa chaque fois, me faisant oublier que j'étais un vampire. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

«Je… j'ai le droit d'imposer une… condition moi aussi?»

J'arquai un sourcil.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà fait? T'as condition que je me charge moi-même de ta transformation est suffisante à mes yeux.»

«Et toi, tu ne trouve pas que tu m'en pause beaucoup? Le mariage c'est énorme à mes yeux.»

Je soupirai.

«Tant qu'on y est. Je te demande autre chose. 2 ans de plus, le temps que tu finisses l'université.»

Elle enfouit plus profondément son visage contre mon torse.

«Non.»

«Pourquoi? Deux ans de plus c'est pas si terrible.»

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Alors j'ai le droit de t'imposer autre chose!»

«Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu me demande déjà est vraiment énorme à mes yeux? Ça vaut beaucoup à mes yeux Bella.»

«Le mariage aussi!... Aux miens!»

Je soupirai.

«Donc les deux ans de plus d'humaines que tu me demande en vaut beaucoup aussi. J'ai le droit de t'imposer autre chose.»

«Ça va je te transformerai après le mariage, notre lune de miel.»

Elle soupira. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle m'impose autre chose, même si je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle remit son visage sur mon torse, je la serrai plus fortement, sans lui faire de mal. Encore un long moment de silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler de nouveau.

«Edward tu veux savoir ce que je voulais te demander? T'imposer?»

«Oui, si tu insiste, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepterai.»

«Je sais.»

Elle se frotta la tête contre mon torse. Je jouai avec ses cheveux.

«Tu as parlé de lune de miel, tu sais en quoi ça consiste?»

«Effectivement, oui.»

«Alors tu as l'intention de la passer comment? Comme les humains ou comme les vampires? Je ne sais pas comment ça ce passe pour vous.»

«Comme pour vous Bella.»

Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et elle le caressa du doigt à travers ma chemise. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire avant. Elle connaissait la prudence qu'elle devait prendre avec moi. Ça me donnait de drôle de sensation.

«Alors Edward, tu vas me transformer après la lune de miel?»

«C'est ce qui était convenu.»

Elle me passa son doigt jusqu'à mon cou.

«Alors tu peux réellement aimer comme un humain?»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Là, je la voyais venir, mais je ne croyais pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pas maintenant. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Est-ce que je t'attire?»

Je lui attrapai sa main qui se baladait toujours sur mon torse et l'enfermai fermement dans la mienne.

«Pas ça Bella!»

«Mais pourquoi?»

«J'ai dit non!»

Je la lâchai et elle se tassa d'un cran et se tourna de bord. Je l'avais vexé, j'en étais sûr. Je ne pouvais pas, pas avec la crainte que j'avais de lui faire du mal.

«Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi Bella!»

Elle se retourna doucement, ses yeux pétillaient.

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Il n'y avait pas que ton odeur qui m'attirait, mais ton corps aussi. Tu es belle et parfaite.»

Elle rougissait, je sentais qu'elle ne croyait pas que c'était vrai.

«Non je suis pas jolie, je suis pas attirante!»

J'avais raison, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie et attirante. Je lui remontai le visage de mon indexe.

«Et si tu pouvais savoir le nombre de mecs qui te veulent dans leurs lit, tu serais surprise amour, y compris moi, surtout moi. J'ai le goût de leurs arracher la tête à chacun avec leurs pensées ignobles et trop centrés sur le sexe envers toi.»

Elle baissa encore une fois le regard, je la gênais énormément.

«Je ne savais pas que je pouvais plaire autant.»

«Crois moi, plus que tu ne le crois.»

Elle remit sa main sur mon torse et se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendis son baiser durement, comme d'habitude. Elle posa ses doigts sur le haut de ma chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Je lui attrapai ses mains.

«J'ai dit non!»

«Mais, tu disais que je t'attirais, que tu me désirais!»

«C'est le cas, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.»

«Pourquoi?»

Je lui lâchai les mains. Je soupirai et j'attendis avant de dire quoi que ce soit, de lui dévoiler ma crainte. Elle s'installa sur moi et continua avec ma chemise. Mais elle avait une grande tête de cochon. Je lui attrapai ses poignets de mes deux mains, fermement.

«NON!»

Elle baissa le regard, je pouvais voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues rosies. Je soupirai doucement et je l'attirai à moi. Je m'assis sur le lit, elle plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'accota la tête sur mon épaule. Je la serrai contre moi et je l'embrassai dans le cou.

«Écoute, j'ai peur Bella.»

«Mais de quoi?»

Dans sa voix des sanglots je sentais.

«De te faire du mal en te touchant, c'est moi que je crains, pas toi. J'ai peur de te blesser, d'être trop dur avec toi.»

«Crois-moi il n'en sera rien.»

Elle releva la tête et se recula pour apposer de nouveau ses doigts aux boutons de ma chemise. Elle détacha le premier, je l'en empêchai.

«Non Bella.»

Elle était vraiment déterminer à avoir ce qu'elle voulait et je sentais qu'elle allait finir par gagner… éventuellement dans cette soirée. J'étais un homme après tout avant d'être un vampire.

«Edward crois moi, rien ne m'arrivera!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que moi je crois. Je me connais Bella.»

Elle réussit à détacher mon second bouton, une fois que je lui ai lâché les mains. Va falloir que je les attaches pour qu'elle arrête de me déshabiller.

«Veux-tu cesser ça!»

Elle arqua un sourcil et me lâcha, mais resta sur moi.

«Tu vois, je t'ai fait mal!»

Ses poignets étaient rouge, presque vif. Je l'avais serré trop fort.

«C'est parce que tu es fâché contre moi. Tu serais doux si tu le désirais réellement.»

«Je ne suis pas fâcher contre toi. C'est contre moi que j'en ai.»

«Alors tu peux être doux si tu le désir.»

Je soupirai.

«J'en suis pas sûr.»

Bella se redressa droitement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Alors comment vas-tu faire à la lune de miel? Tu n'avais pas réellement l'intention de me faire l'amour avant ma transformation?»

«C'était mon but oui.»

Elle m'asséna des coups de poings sur le torse. Aucune douleur je ressentais et se déplaça pour aller s'étendre à coté de moi.

«Menteur!»

Oui effectivement! Je l'étais. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, elle se tassa. Elle était vraiment fâchée contre moi.

«Bella, explique moi le pourquoi tu ne veux pas attendre après ta transformation?»

Elle se retourna, s'assis face à moi et m'observa longuement avant de commencer.

« Ce n'est que ça? Tu voulais attendre après?»

«Oui.»

«Pas moi, figure-toi!»

«Pourquoi?»

Elle baissa le regard.

«Je veux vivre l'expérience avant… je veux le vivre en tant qu'humaine. Je sais qu'après je ne penserai qu'à vouloir bouffer les gens et je suis sûr qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose qu'en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que vampire.»

«J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais vécu ça.»

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

«Tu n'as jamais fait… l'amour?»

«Non.»

Elle se remit sur moi et apposa ses mains autour de mon cou.

«Moi non plus. Si tu y remédiais maintenant? L'essayer avec une humaine au lieu d'un vampire, le faire pour la première fois avec ton humaine.»

Je la regardai profondément dans les yeux. C'était vraiment tentant.

«Et si on attendait à la lune de miel?»

«Non! Ce soir, tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment! Décider de me transformer sans que je le sache!»

Je souris.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?»

«Je sais que si nous le faisons maintenant, y'a pas de chance que tu me transforme directement après le mariage et que je ne vive pas l'expérience en tant qu'humaine.»

«Oh ce n'est que ça! Tu veux absolument que je couche avec toi avant que tu ne sois vampire?»

«Oui.»

«À notre lune de miel Bella!»

«Non, maintenant, je n'ai pas confiance que tu gardes ta parole!»

Je ris fortement.

«Alors là tu m'étonne! Tu es prête à m'épouser si je te transforme moi-même, mais tu ne peux pas attendre pour que je te fasse l'amour en tant qu'humaine.»

«Non, car tu sais très bien, qu'il m'est facile d'aller voir Carlisle demain matin et qu'il me transforme si je le voudrais mais j'insiste pour que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Alors je sais très bien que tu le feras, parce que ce mariage te tient trop à cœur. Tandis que pour me faire l'amour tu en as peur et tu sauteras sur l'occasion pour me transformer avant.»

Je souris, elle avait du pouvoir là-dessus. Et elle avait raison, elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas me faire confiance là-dessus. Je la regardai sans lui répondre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. Elle m'arracha plus les cheveux qu'avec douceur et m'imposa encore plus ce baiser. J'agrippai l'arrière de sa tête et je lui rendis le baiser, moins férocement et moins dur qu'à l'habitude. Je la désirais plus que tout. Je voulais lui faire l'amour depuis un moment, mais je me retenais pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Bella était sur que je pouvais être doux avec elle, mais je n'avais pas confiance en moi.

«Je te promets d'essayer… maintenant, mais si je te fais mal, j'arrête tout de suite.»

Elle sourit.

«Oui, je suis d'accord!»

Elle me sourit plus grandement, je la rendais heureuse, je ne voulais que son bonheur et elle l'aura. Bella s'activa de nouveau à ma chemise et je la laisser me déshabiller, au moins le haut, pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite, je voulais qu'elle profite du moment au maximum. Qu'elle ressente l'amour que je peux lui donner, l'amour qu'elle souhaite me donner.

«Attends!»

Je l'aidai à me retirer la chemise et je la lançai au pied du lit. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse. La dernière fois avait été lorsqu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Je lui pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassai de nouveau, essayant de le faire plus doucement, mais ça m'était difficile. Je sentais ma force vouloir prendre le dessus et Bella n'aidait pas en m'attrapant les cheveux encore une fois. Je la lâchai et la repoussai doucement.

«Non!»

Elle soupira, ne dit rien et m'attrapa le visage entre ses mains. Elle m'embrassa le bout du nez. Un frisson me parcourait le corps tout entier.

«Si tu peux, tu ne me feras pas de mal.»

Elle m'embrassa encore je posai mes mains dans son dos sous sa blouse et je lui caressai la peau du bout de mes doigts, j'aimais ça. Je pouvais sentir ses frissons, je savais qu'elle aimait ça. Elle me lâcha et commença à se déboutonner. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes.

«Non laisse!»

Elle lâcha sa blouse et je la déshabillai, lançant son vêtement à la même place que le mien. Je posai ma main froide sur son cou et la glissai le long de sa clavicule, pour atteindre son soutient gorge, que je détachai. Il tomba entre nous deux.

«Tu es jolie!»

Elle rougit. Je posai délicatement une main sur l'un de ses seins et je fermai ma poigne dessus. Elle gémit, je souris. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et le caressa jusqu'à ma boucle de ceinture, qu'elle défit tranquillement, le bouton se détacha et le zip glissa le long de la fermeture éclair. Bella passa ses mains autour de mon pantalon et les arrêta dans mon dos et elle les enfouit à l'intérieur. J'avais arrêté tous mouvements, j'avais même lâché ses seins, mais au lieu de les reprendre, je descendis mes mains vers son jeans que je défis à mon tour et j'enfouis moi aussi mes mains dans son pantalon. Elle sursauta et me sourit. Elle a dû trouver ça froid. Je les avaient passés dans ses culottes. Elle fit de même en écartant mon boxer et posa à plat ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me levai un peu pour la laisser aller plus loin. Toujours assis et coller l'un en face de l'autre, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

«Tu es glacé! J'adore ça!»

Pourtant elle n'aimait pas le froid. Sauf moi, à ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Je posai mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou et je l'embrassai pour la parsemer de baiser jusqu'à ses seins, d'où j'en pris son mamelon dans ma bouche. Elle gémit plus fort.

«Edward!»

Au bout du compte ce n'était pas si terrible, même si j'avais tout de même encore peur de lui faire du mal. Elle lâcha mes fesses pour poser ses mains à mon cou. Je caressai de ma bouche son sein un moment en lui passant du bout de mes doigts. Mes mains le long de ses hanches. Elle descendit les siennes à mon pantalon encore une fois, mais cette fois ci elle les glissa devant et m'empoigna mon sexe. Je gémis et je plantai mes doigts dans la peau de ses hanches. Elle cria faiblement.

«Je vais bien Edward!»

Elle m'avertissait que tout allait bien, je ne voulais pas moi non plus arrêter. Elle abaissait et remontait la peau de mon sexe, s'activant un peu plus rapidement chaque fois. Je gémissais. Je lâchai Bella pour ne pas la blesser. Je lui pris le visage pour l'embrassai. Ça me serait plus facile de ne pas la blesser. Elle me lâcha et m'empoigna la chevelure, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle me lâcha, elle me susurra quelque chose que j'entendais parfaitement.

«Fais-moi l'amour Edward!»

À ses mots ça me rendait plus fou d'elle, plus excité à vouloir la pénétrer. Je la soulevai pour lui retirai le reste de ses vêtements, je gardai mon jeans, ne sortant que mon sexe du pantalon. Elle agrippa ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule. Je passai mes doigts dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, les empoignant pour la descendre sur mon membre dur. Je m'insérai dans sa virginité, surement trop rapidement pour elle, car elle cri doucement, j'entendis une déchirure, celle de sa défloraison. Elle frissonna de tout son corps.

«C'est si froid et si doux!» Me murmura-t-elle.

J'embrassai le creux de son cou et je commençai mon élancement, serrant ses fesses dans mes mains, elle ne se plaignait pas, elle endurait ma force. Je savais pertinemment que je lui faisais mal. Je montai mes mains à ses hanches et j'enfouis mes doigts dans sa peau, elle gémissait et criait tout à la fois. Je nous fis basculer sur le lit, me retrouvant par-dessus elle. Je plaçai mes deux mains de chaque coté de son corps pour ne pas la blesser, les enfouissant dans le matelas. Mon va et viens se fit plus rapide. Bella s'agrippait toujours à moi, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position du début, seul moi faisait attention pour ne pas la toucher, pour ne pas la blesser. Je la regardais dans les yeux, des yeux qui brillaient de bonheur, elle ne me lâchait pas non plus du regard. Je la sentais me serrer le pénis de son vagin. Je buchais fortement en son intérieur, j'étais maintenant la bête de vampire, mais plus le gentil Edward qui la protégeait. Mes coups de reins, branlaient tout autour de nous, même le corps de Bella, qui avait la tête par en arrière, elle était en extase, m'enfouissant ses ongles dans la peau, je ne le sentais pas.

«Edward, oui!»

Elle me tira le visage vers le sien et elle m'embrassa. J'haletai dans sa bouche, je sentais mes frissons me monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentais mon excitation au plus haut. Mon amour cria mon nom en jouissant. Je me sentais partir d'un moment à l'autre.

«Bella…»

Je m'élançai toujours au même rythme quand je jouis enfin en elle pour ralentir mon va et viens à la fin de mon déversement et je m'arrêtai, restant en elle, je l'observai, elle me sourit.

«Tu es un Dieu!»

Je lui souris à mon tour, elle allait bien et elle m'attrapa le cou pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

«Tu as réussis, tu manques de confiance en toi.»

Je lui embrassai le bout du nez avant de me retirer d'elle. J'e m'allongeai à coté. Je me rendis compte que j'avais mis en pièce l'un de mes oreillers. Je sourcillai.

«Tu vois ce qui aurait pu t'arriver!»

Elle sourit.

«Mais ce n'est pas le cas, t'as su te contrôler. Tu t'en ai pris à ce pauvre oreiller à la place.»

«Mais ça aurait pu être toi!»

Elle soupira.

«Regarde je n'ai rien moi!»

Elle se montra du corps. Je repensai au moment où j'avais enfouis mes doigts dans sa peau. Je me levai pour aller mieux l'examiner. Je lui prouvai qu'elle avait tord.

«Regarde ce que je t'ai fait!»

Elle se leva du lit et alla se planter devant le miroir de la chambre. Elle grimaça quand elle toucha la ligné d'ecchymoses le longs de ses hanches.

«Tu vois je t'ai blessé!»

«Ce n'est rien Edward, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça.»

Mais quand je vis ses fesses, je soupirai de désarroi.

«Pas bon ça!»

«De quoi?»

Elle se retourna pour me regarder. Je lui pointai à travers le miroir, elle regarda derrière elle.

«Oh!»

«Effectivement!»

Elle avait le fessier pratiquement bleu.

«Ce n'est rien Edward, je n'ai même pas mal.»

«Lorsque tu t'assoiras sur une chaise dur, crois-moi ce sera douloureux.»

Elle sourit et puis elle rit.

«Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans Bella. Je me sens mal.»

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa au cou pour m'embrasser.

«Je suis prête à recommencer maintenant si tu veux. Je te dis que ce n'est rien. Tout ça n'est rien Edward.»

Elle me sourit encore une fois.

«Je t'aime et crois-moi, tu ne m'a pas fait mal. J'ai adoré, c'était trop bien.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui c'était trop bien.»

Pour ma première fois, après plus de 100 ans d'abstinences j'avais découvert ce qu'était réellement l'amour, avec un humain c'était trop bien et je savais que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne devienne un vampire à son tour.

* * *

**Merci de me laisser vos impressions!**

**;)**

**biz à tous.  
**


End file.
